Canada
by NickelodeonSucks-Bade4eva
Summary: "I guess I love her cause she's Jade. I mean, no one gets a say in who they love. She got picked for me. But it's okay. She reminds me of everything good, so I don't mind." "Everything good?" "Yeah. She reminds me of Canada."


Beck Oliver loves Canada. Maybe that's why he loves Jade West.

.x.

Beck stormed toward his lunch table, where Andre, Tori, and Robbie were sitting.

"Bad mood, Beck?" Tori asked with a smirk, knowing the reason behind his attitude.

"Shut up, Tori. You have no idea what you did," Beck snapped. He was pissed. So freaking pissed. "Why? Why why WHY did you have to steal her scissors?"

"I'm sorry Beck, but she needs to realize that she can't treat people like that! We're not trash cans that she can just cut up!" Beck rolled his eyes.

"You should've told ME! I'M her boyfriend. If you have a problem with her, tell me. Unless you enjoy the feeling of having your internal organs ripped out and cut to pieces!" Beck yelled. He needed to calm down. This was so not how he worked. _Count to ten, Beck. Just like Dr. Kallin said. Just count to ten._

"I'm sorry. Well, not really. But next time, I'll definitely tell you."

"Good."

Silence reigned over the group for the next few minutes, until it was broken by Tori.

"Hey. Beck."

"What?"

"Your girlfriend annoys me."

And, snap. There goes Beck's attempt at sanity. See it? It's flying away.

"DUDE! Stop! I didn't mean to say stuff like that! I mean when she gets a little too violent or when she's plotting revenge on you. Saying things like that annoys ME. She is my girlfriend, ya know. I love her and everything."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. 'Blah blah, I love Jade. Blah blah, she's really not that bad. I swear she has a soft side guys!'"

As Tori continued to mock Beck, Andre looked over at him.

"Hey man, why _do_ you love Jade? I mean, I get the whole soul mate thing. But I know it wasn't love at first sight."

"It wasn't. I guess I love her cause she's Jade. No one gets a say in who they love. She got picked for me. But it's okay. She reminds me of everything good, so I don't mind."

"Everything good?"

"Yeah. She reminds me of Canada."

Everyone just kinda stared at Beck, waiting for him to elaborate. Deep in thought, Beck mulled over his words and internally berated himself. _She reminds me of Canada? What the hell, Beck? That's a private thing, you don't blurt out private things! And look, they're all waiting for you to explain. Good luck with that. Jade's gonna kill you if she finds out about this._

"Yeah, Canada," Beck said with finality, deciding to go ahead and get it over with. "She's like Canada for me. Canada's my home. I remember everything about it. It's beautiful, and cold, but a comfortable cold. And it always changes. I never get bored there. There's always something new to see, you know? And have you ever seen the sky there? It's not like anywhere else in the world, trust me. It's the purest blue..." Beck trailed off. Oh God. He went off on a tangent about Canada. Of course he did.

"I don't get it. How does that have anything to do with Jade?" Robbie finally spoke up. Of course he wouldn't understand. Robbie wouldn't know love if it cut off his arms and picked his nose with the fingers.

"Everything. Jade's beautiful, obviously. And she's cold. But never too cold, the perfect amount. She's like water. Always changing form, sometimes cold, sometimes not. And her face, have you ever really looked at it? It never looks the same. Always changing. It's just, I don't even know. I could stare at her forever. And her eyes. They're the exact same color as the sky in the morning, just before the sun rises over the mountains. Fresh, new, and full of untapped energy. She's amazing. And she's my home. I don't know the one, overall reason why I love her, but those are probably some contributing factors."

Tori sighed. Andre looked at Beck with pride. Robbie was completely shellshocked.

"God Beck, that was gorgeous. I know why Jade loves you," Tori said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Suddenly, she straightened up. "Wait, have you ever told her all that?" Tori asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nahh, she'd kill me. I keep it simple with compliments, otherwise she gets embarrassed and calls me a pansy. And beats me up. Classic Jade style."

"You should tell her. Even if she starts getting embarrassed, just keep going. It'll pay off, promise."

"I'll think about it."

.x.

"Hey Jade? Babe," whispered Beck, shaking his girlfriend awake.

"Beck, I swear, if you're waking me up at three in the morning because Full House is on, I will murder Cat with Tori's big toe, shave her head, and suffocate you with her hair."

"Um, wow. I just wanna tell you something."

"What."

"... You remind me of Canada."

"I have no idea what that means. So shut up and go to sleep."

"It means that you're beautiful, and just the right amount of cold, and your eyes look like the sky before the sun rises, and that I love you."

.x.

Beck's pretty sure he has internal bleeding and a few cracked ribs. He's never listening to Tori again.


End file.
